Alex and The Charmed Secrets
by KeziahEden
Summary: A detective named Alex is trying to figure out what exactly the charmed ones are hiding and Chris doesn't like it.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or its characters

This story might not be great since it is my 1st fanfic ever so could you please be nice about it.

Alex Maxter was a detective. One of the most hot detectives on the force (in some people opinions). He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall and tan, not to mention cunning and strong. He loved his job more than anything. This job was his life. He didn't have a wife or kids, and was the type to stay at the office all night and had solved several cases from petty thieves to mass murderers to terrorists. Half the prisons in the United States were full because of him.

He was eating his breakfast at the office puzzling over his next case. It was a strange one involving a family: the Halliwells. For the past 20 years they had been involved in several unsolved cases including many deaths, supposedly murders. The Halliwells lived in three different houses. Piper and her husband Leo lived with their two sons Wyatt and Chris, who were 16 and 14. Phoebe lived with her husband Cole, along with their three daughters Melanie and Melinda, who were 12 year old twins and Prue who was 9. The last would be Paige and her husband Henry plus their twin daughters Penny and Patty, who were 10.

He was to live in each of their houses for a week each to see what he could find out about them. It had already been planned. Since his house was being renovated anyway, he was going to stay with Henry, who he knew from work, and Paige 1st. Then they were going out for their anniversary so he was going to stay with Cole and Phoebe, after that he would stay with Piper and Leo while Phoebe went off to London for an interview taking her kids with her.

He stood up and closed his notes as Henry entered smiling. "Ready for the tour of the Halliwells?" He asked, and Alex nodded, with that the 2 men left, Alex taking his bags with him.


	2. Dinner

Alex stepped into the three bedroom house that was Paige and Henry's. As he looked around he saw Henry standing beside him. Paige, who was dressed in a cop uniform, was on the phone with her boss. Their kids were on the couch along with a brown haired green eyed teen that he recognized as Chris Halliwell, the one that got into the most trouble of all the Halliwell kids.

"You know Paige already," Henry said, nodding towards his wife. " These are Penny and Patty," He nodded to his kids currently putting together a puzzle on the coffee table, "and this is my nephew, Chris."

Alex went and sat down next to Chris, "how ya doin." He asked.

"Fine," Chris muttered without glancing up from the book he was reading.

"What are you reading," Alex tried. Chris held up the book, which was called_ Witches _by Daniel Warden.

Alex tried to say something else, but Chris stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Henry told him. "Chris is always like that with strangers, he doesn't really trust them."

"Oh," Alex said. He had the feeling that that boy had a more than just the family secret he was interested in.

"So, I think that we should go out for dinner tonight. How about to that new restaurant in town, the one that replaced Quake?" Henry asked.

"Yes that would be great," Alex told them.

"Wyatt," Chris hissed, "Get down here."

"Wyatt orbed into the room looking mad. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"That guy is here to expose us," Chris growled at him.

Wyatt shook his head "He is not here to expose us. He's here because his house is being renovated. You haven't liked detectives since the one that kidnaped you so he could do all those tests." He told Chris, then he noticed Chris's expression. "You're going to do something stupid aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm going to get him to leave tonight," Chris said.

"How, by ruining his dinner."

"That's the classic way isn't it." Chris told him, smirking.

That night the adults left for dinner and Chris was left in charge of the twins. He took out pen and paper and started on a spell. A spell that will cause Mr. Maxter a few problems

Alex and the couple sat down, and as soon as they did Alex fell out of his chair.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Ya, fine," He told Paige. He sat back down on the chair which again slipped out behind him. Alex scowled and tried to sit down again and yet again the chair slid out from underneath him.

"I'll be right back." Paige said standing up and walking into the restroom.

Henry helped him into the chair yet it still fell off it and now people were starting to stare at him. A waiter came over and held the chair out for him. He slid into it, but the thing jerked back and hit the waiter in the stomach knocking him back into couple that was just getting their meal and the man went head first into his dinner.

"Are you okay," Henry and the waiter asked him, while Alex stood back up. He was already fed up with this and by now the entire restaurant was staring at them and he noticed that there was a group of kids there laughing at him.

Paige came back and sat down "Everyone okay," she asked.

"Yes," Henry said and this time they all slid down with no problem.

It was halfway through dinner when Alex was taking a bite that he noticed a roach on his fork. H let out a yelp as roaches just started to swarm everywhere and several women screamed and jumped up, some were even on the tables.

The managers tried to calm everyone down when Alex picked up and threw his chicken at him. The manager jerked around and Alex horror-stricken jumped up on the table and stuck his tongue out at the manager. He realized that he couldn't control anything he was doing as he picked his plate up and threw it at the couple at the next table. The ones that had been nice with the chair accident.

One of the kids jumped up and screamed "food fight," at the top of his lounges. The few kids that were there started throwing food at everyone.

They were back at home and Alex apologized for the 16th time. The night had been a disaster.

He watched as Paige, looking angry, dragged Chris into another room.

"Why is she angry at him," Alex asked

"Nothing worth telling," Henry said, "I'm going to bed, are you?"

"Yes,"Alex said and with that the two went to bed.


End file.
